This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. Mattar is constructing his Ku-band spectrometer and is requesting the assistance with the construction, based on our extensive expertise in this area. We will provide system control hardware and the help with the spectrometer software and implementing resonator and the later stage high-speed microwave switches. His primary application will be to the study on matrix-isolated reactive species before other uses will be developed. Therefore, we anticipate that first we need to implement suitable resonator, which we can readily simulate with the 3D-EM software.